


IM Hogwarts

by scaryfangirl2001



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chatting & Messaging, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001
Summary: The Hogwarts houses discover instant messaging





	IM Hogwarts

The anonymous Hogwarts Instant Messaging site has been up for the past week. No one knows who is monitoring it and no one knows who each other is since every communication is made in codename. People can act out of their stature with this, and no one will be the wiser. Houses can befriend one another more fluently with this application. It has helped to bring the students of Hogwarts closer together.

**Sat. 20:23**

**Online:** **Wicca Sharp**

**Gold Jerk**

**Black Magician**

**Broken Dragon**

Gold Jerk: So, whats everyone doing?

Black Magician: I'm watching a muggle movie.

Broken Dragon: Which one?

Black Magician: Princess Bride

Wicca Sharp: You killed my father… prepare to die

Black Magician: As you wish *giggles*

Broken Dragon: I like Home Alone

**Sat. 20: 48**

**Signing On:** **Lightning01**

Lightning01: I wish being home alone was a lot like Home Alone.

Broken Dragon: … Me too.

Black Magician: 2 many ppl in my fam; never Home Alone. Course I've never been a princess bride, either. *blushing*

**Sat. 21:02**

**Signing On:**

**Rock Monster**

**Rock Lobster**

**Butt-Monkey**

**Fox Prophet**

**Early Bird**

Wicca Sharp: B honest… what would you be like if we had an opposite day Hogwarts?

Butt-Monkey: The quiet kid in the corner

Early Bird: Stalker

Broken Dragon: Your best friend

Lightning01: sadistic

Rock Lobster: Gryffindor

Lightning01: … so ur Slytherin, Lobster?

Rock Lobster: Proud of it, fatass

Rock Monster: smart

Early Bird: Theres nothing wrong with being a Slytherin

Broken Dragon: Says a Slytherin

Early Bird: I could be Ravenclaw 4 all u no

**Sat. 21:38**

**Leaving Room: Gold Jerk**

**Black Magician**

The Muscle: So, u got Home Alone, Dragon?

Broken Dragon: It's a secret but yes

Lightning01: y is it a secret?

Broken Dragon: b/c I'm not supposed to have certain things

Lightning01: I no wat u mean

**Sat. 21: 58**

**Leaving Room:** **Rock Monster**

**Rock Lobster**

**Butt-Monkey**

**Fox Prophet**

**Early Bird**

**Wicca Sharp**

Broken Dragon: Oh, look. They all left the conversation so we could continue to talk

Lightning01: so I c

Lightning01: what year are you?

Broken Dragon: 4

Lightning01: me 2. whats ur best class?

Broken Dragon: Potions

Lightning01: mines divination

**Sat. 22:14**

**Leaving room:** **Broken Dragon**

Lightning01: Okay, then…

**Sat. 22:15**

**Leaving room:** **Lightning01**

**Tue 11:46**

**Online:** **Rock Monster**

**Rock Lobster**

**Butt-Monkey**

**Fox Prophet**

**Lightning01**

**Knight2King**

**Silver Cloud**

**Dirty Violet**

Dirty Violet: Has anyone noticed Malfoy lately?

Lightning01: wat bout him?

Dirty Violet: he hasn't been eating at much

Rock Monster: Hes paler than usual. Like he’s going to a burial

Rock Lobster: he didn't get mad at me when he tripped over my stuff in the hallway

Butt-Monkey: he wasn't mad at me either, when I messed up one of our projects

**Tue 12:35**

**Signing On:** **Broken Dragon**

**Early Bird**

**Zig Zag**

Early Bird: wats going on here?

Dirty Violet: talking about Malfoy's changes

Early Bird: I heard they were housing someone

Lightning01: who?

Broken Dragon: Voldemort

**Tue 12:47**

**Leaving room:** **Rock Monster**

**Rock Lobster**

**Butt-Monkey**

**Fox Prophet**

**Zig Zag**

Lightning01: Where'd u hear that?

Broken Dragon: Reliable sources

Dirty Violet: he isn't harming him, is he? Physically?

Broken Dragon: I haven't seen any fresh wounds or anything, if that's what you mean

Broken Dragon: I saw him washing his shirt at the lake yesterday. I saw old wounds but nothing fresh

Early Bird: Dam y didn't he tell me

Knight2King: u 2 r close?

Early Bird: not anymore

Silver Cloud: maybe hes embarrassed?

Broken Dragon: or scared

Dirty Violet: of what the dark lord can do?

Broken Dragon: probly of what his dad can do

Silver Cloud: he's a scary man

Silver Cloud: Lucius

Knight2King: I actually feel kinda bad for the git

Broken Dragon: Git? Which Malfoy is the git?

Lightning01: Both. But Lucius is worse.

Broken Dragon: … much as I hate to admit, u r rite

Silver Cloud: not very agreeable, r u?

Broken Dragon: no

Knight2King: not a hufflepuff then

**14:58**

**Leaving room:**

**Dirty Violet**

**Silver Cloud**

**Early Bird**

Lightning01: they left us to converse just like the other day

Broken Dragon: so?

Lightning01: so, what's your favorite color?

Broken Dragon: silver

Lightning01: that's a nice color

Lightning01: do u want to no mine?

Broken Dragon: don't care

Lightning01: on the IM?

**15:16**

**Leaving room:**

**Broken Dragon**

Lightning01: real smooth

**15:18**

**Leaving room:**

**Lightning01**

Three-and-a-half hours later, the students climb down from their cubbies to the Great Hall. It is time to endure supper. Before the meal begins, Dumbledore stands and calls on four students from each house. _Hufflepuff_.

"Mr. Diggory. How are you liking our messaging boards?"

"They're great, Sir. It really helps to know the anonymous vote."

"Very good." _Ravenclaw_. "Miss Lovegood. How is social media for you?"

"I love talking with all these people even though I don't know who they are. If we knew each other face to face, it's possible we could come to a duel."

"I see. Excellent point." _Gryffindor_. "Mr. Potter. How have you come around this?"

"I like learning about people where they don't treat me differently because of my status, if we're being honest here, Sir."

"Ah, yes. Status makes things very different." _Slytherin_. "Mr. Malfoy. How have things been on your end?"

"Okay, I suppose, Sir. I don't have a lot to say to people I don't know, and people mostly talk about muggle moving pictures or whatever. But it's alright, I suppose."

"Thank you for your honesty." His eye twinkles. "Now, let's feast!"


End file.
